


I'm getting High with my Baby

by HappyRager



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Drug Use, I saw it on tumblr and I sin, M/M, it's chill tho, it's just weed, sex while high, trap queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyRager/pseuds/HappyRager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad habits die hard. Not only did Jay steal but he also got high. But of course new music didn't help his bad behaviour</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm getting High with my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beacon of sin I'm sorry, I haven't slept and I decided this is a great fic idea. If I go to sleep and wake up to realize my mistakes I'll rewrite it with better plot./

Ever since the Coronation of King Ben life has been hectic; not only was Maleficent defeated by her own kid but the Isle of the Lost group swore themselves to good, however their promise to good wasn’t always withheld to the highest degree- it also didn’t stop people from being cautious with the four if they were crossed. 

It was little things that they couldn’t give up; Mal would still cast magic, Evie would cheat on tests and make poisoned apples (though those were always taken away immediately) Carlos would make new technology from stolen parts and Jay would smoke something the Isle called ‘sour grass’.

Today, was just a regular day for Jay and Carlos. The windows were closed allowing thick billowy smoke to pour into the room so it would just build into a hot box. Music was blaring from the speakers that Carlos made, Mal casted silencing charms on their dorms since the two were often way too loud for anyone else’s tastes. 

Jay was laid across a futon in their room, a green glass bong sat on the floor next to him, smoke billowing from the lid of the glass and Jay released a stream of warm smoke. Carlos was sitting on the floor next to the bong reaching to pull it up to his mouth to inhale the remaining sitting smoke before Jay relit it.

When Jay was getting high he listened to Trap music, if other person in the school wanted to visit they would know now wasn’t the best time.

“I was like hey wassup hello, seen’t your pretty ass soon as you came through the door.” Jay rumbled along with the lyrics, this was a mutual song they could agree on. It was actually Aladdin’s son who introduced Jay to this form of music, though Carlos liked Indie alternative and they often fought over what they were listening to, this was an exception because it was their ‘Leave us alone’ music.

“I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll- Married to the money, introduced him to my stove.” Carlos continued changing the lyric to him to fit for Jay, watching the other sit up and grab the bong to relight, he placed his mouth over the opening and inhaled as the lighter struck the plant.

“Showed him how to whip it, now he remixin’ fo’ low. He my trap queen, let him hit the bando.” Jay continued as smoke poured out of his mouth, he looked like a dragon- Carlos let out a lazy laugh making Jay’s face curl into an equally lazy smile.

Carlos took the bong taking another hit, having Jay light it since he always scorched his finger tips. He inhaled a lot less than Jay took, having only been recently been introduced to sour grass he was building himself up to have steel lungs like Jay.

“I’m getting high with my baby.” Carlos coughed out, the thick smoke burning his lungs “I just left the mall, I’m getting fly with my baby.” he continued, placing the bong down carefully as he crawled into Jay’s lap, rolling his hips with the beat.

Jay and Carlos would both say lazy high sex was the best form of sex, it wasn’t a big scene of slamming each other into the mattress/wall/floor/futon wherever. Carlos and Jay would call this ‘Gang Activity’ as Mal and the rest of the Islanders called it. It was lazy, calm and good. They both got off and that was that- no big fireworks, no loud screaming, just giggles and bad jokes.

Now however, they were back to basking, or baking rather. Carlos laying on the futon with Jay, the pot all smoke up at this point so now they were both riding out the high in a bliss. 

“Ahem.” that however wasn’t part of their plan, hearing the nervous cough, Jay lifted his head, his hair kept up in a messy top knot. King Ben was standing in the room waving the smoke away from his face in Vain. Carlos looked up and moved to open the windows. They had cleaned themselves up before hand so luckily it wasn’t going to crash their high in embarrassment, but maybe annoyance.

“I- uh, see I’m interrupting something.” Ben stated as Carlos opened the window letting the smoke billow out. Mal was standing next to him with an amused smirk on her face

“Yeah, you are, unless you bout to hit it I would say you leave and we deal with this later.” Jay sunk his head back down, sticking an arm up to wave him away as Carlos crossed back to lay back on Jay. 

Ben stood in silence, until Carlos and Jay both started giggling about something. “I mean unless you brought food, because we are about to make our way to the kitchens.” Carlos started with a heavy shrug- as if the limbs were getting too heavy for Carlos to lift, a smile stretched across his usually terrified features.

“Just let them be, Ben.” Mal said putting a hand on her boyfriend’s arm, looking at him with a glint in her eyes. “They’re better this way so they’re not causing problems, besides, they’ll probably pass out soon.” she shrugged. “Jay did this all the time at the Island with his dad, it was their stress relief.” Ben frowned thinking that this could be a bad habit but he hadn’t seen Carlos with a smile like that in a long time.

“Alright..” he relented, the smoke was burning his eyes anyways. “Next time, you two, put something on your door or something- let other’s know not to come in.” Ben’s head felt fuzzy from being in the room too long, Mal laughed leading the King out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed both Jay and Carlos burst out into laughter. “What a light weight!” Carlos giggled between messy, sleepy kisses shared with Jay.

“You were like that once too, habibi.” Jay retorted with an eye roll, sleepiness crawling up behind his eyes. 

Carlos only nodded “You right, you right.” not wanting to ruin the high and Jay was right. “I’m tired, so we should sleep.” he demanded putting his head down and Jay nodded.

The radio soon clicked off from the playlist ending, leaving the sleeping pair in peace. It was good days like this that made leaving the Island worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave kudos, comments, bookmarks- all of it's good vibes for me!


End file.
